demon_vs_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
David
David (Full name: David Fleming Whyvenyr) is the only child from a small family of craftsmen in a town far removed from Eos, having left his home in the pursuit of what he believes is 'true freedom'. Description David is about 5'7 and rather well built all things considered, but is neither very bulky nor very skinny, his muscles not showing hardly at all. His face is a little on the round side, and his cheeks are a little puffy, but by far the most noticeable thing about his face is his dark, almost black eyes, and the deep grey bags that pile under his eyes. His hair is a light shade of blonde and is quite long, but it's shaggy and clearly not maintained very well, normally being very matted. In most cases, what he wears is a complicated suit of bandages that covers his chest, legs, and arms completely, with only his head and fingers being exposed. On top of his bandages he normally wears a lengthy black cape connected with a small golden chain with a fluffy white necking, using it to conceal the weapons he carries with him nearly everywhere and look stylish. It warrants mention, however, that ever since a certain incident that David rather despises recalling, he has become quite hydrophobic. Minor splashes of water are fine, albeit unnerving, but anything large enough for him to drown in leaves him paralyzed with fear if he views the drowning as possible. The bigger the amount of water, the more severe the effect. Personality David '''is normally rather quiet, only ever speaking in excess when prompted by himself. Around unfamiliar people he erects a facade of disrespect and hostility in an attempt to drive them away, however around friends and familiar faces he can be quite kind and friendly, particularly towards children and animals. His hostile facade regularly causes others to engage him in fights, both of the verbal and physical kind, only further developing hostility towards him. Sometimes, even his friends mistake him as being colder than he actually is, as '''David can be incredibly cold and manipulative, but he never acts this way without a reason. David also is extremely succeptible to his own emotions when they begin to arise, rarely becoming overwhelmed with them and virtually ceasing to function until he recovers, which can take days. Story Since the memory wipe that shattered everyone's relationships in Eos, David has rapidly evolved as a person. All of this started with the meeting he had with Derrikk, his master, and a member of the mysterious sect of immortals known as the Agents of Death (Or AoD for short). In a foolish lapse of judgement, David attacked Derrikk, provoking him to absolutely destroy David before leaving him on the ground, beaten senseless. David, having just been beaten by a kind of magic he didn't even know existed, begged Derrikk to forgive him and allow him to train under him. Shockingly, Derrikk accepted. Several days pass, and at last, David and Derrikk meet at the Boneyard. There, David was taught the basics of Necromancy, and his fate was forever changed. He became obsessed with his new abilities and began studying endlessly on how to improve his own power, fully believing that, one day, he would answer to no one, and be his own master. He practiced day and night for weeks at improving and expanding his magical power, and, slowly, results began to show, but not before he had another mistake under his belt. During a trip into town, he ran across Rozalynn and Vrelan engaged in a battle to the death, with Vrelan clearly losing quite severely. David, entranced with the idea of gaining a corpse to experiment on, joined Rozalynn in her fight against Vrelan, whom he had already met and disliked from previous meetings. The two followed Vrelan, whom was retreating to a small room in town with heavy injuries, and pried the door open, when suddenly Rozalynn bailed at the last moment, leaving''' David''' to fend for himself. David, being vastly outranked when faced with a grizled fighter such as Vrelan, retreats as well, fearing almost immidiately for his life. Several days pass, and David hears a crash from downstairs. Vrelan was back, with a friend. Vrelan. and a certain Elzabel, had returned for revenge. Before David could even get a hit in, Elzabel had kicked him in the groin, knocking him to the ground immidiately. She proceeded to stomp on his manhood, going in for a final, finishing blow when his master, Derrikk, appeared to stop her. He was saved! Next thing he knew, Elzabel was holding Vrelan down whilst Derrikk vomited something putrid and black down his throught, saying it was to keep him away from Rozalynn. Soon enough the procedure was over, and Vrelan, Derrikk, and Elzabel were all gone, leaving David to recover on his own. Left to comb over his own cowardice and weakness, David finds himself absolutely miserable from the ordeal. He started drinking at the bar more frequently, and as such found himself being involved more with other people, but he kept running into Elzabel constantly, no matter how hard he tried to avoid it. Worse yet, she started making a mockery of his fear of her, constantly bothering and scaring him even further. Rapidly, David grew tired of the constant pestering and approached her angrily, but not violently. The two argued for a spell and, after a while, David calmed himself down enough to talk to Elzabel, when suddenly she herself flipped into a violent rage. A blood moon had risen! The two fought, and, thanks to a lucky shot made by David '''with his shotgun, Elzabel was incapacitated long enough for the night to end. After being helped to her feet after being shot, Elzabel took him back to her home, sitting him down and requesting he replace her horrendously torn suit after it having been shot. '''David agreed, hoping faintly that the miserable history he had with Elzabel could at long last be put behind them. He ran about, to and fro, and quickly returned to Elzabel holding a finely made suit, freshly made in just a few hours. She was content, but by the time she had put it on, he had already passed out in one of her chairs, exhausted from the running around... Jump forwards a few weeks. After having brought Elzabel a new suit and finally arrived at a friendly conclusion with her, David had been granted access to har private library and given a gift of a very informative Necromancy book. By using it as a guide along with some other Dark Magic books from her library, David quickly picked up two brand new spells for him to use, Unholy Fireball ''and ''Spirit Drain. Both of these were useful spells, but David saw a interesting prospect in Spirit Drain, and approached a certain alchemist and engineer named Rozalynn. He had met Rozalynn a few times in the past, but recently had found that she could make magic circuts and implant them into people. David approached her one day with the idea, and she took him up on it... It's worth noting that a lot more happened than this. This is just the short vesion because fuck writing all that happened down. Skills Necromancy: '''The magic of reviving deceased creatures and binding them to your will. '''David was taught this by a certain Agent of Death, Derrikk. Currently, it's only somewhat potent, with David only able to revive and bind a single humanoid at a time for about 20 (OOC) minutes, and a severe physical strain, however his power is growing quite rapidly, and it won't be long until he'll be raising armies... Or so he dreams. Unholy Fireball: A simple fireball spell. Quick to cast, but nonexplosive and rather uninteresting, with the only special feature being it's decent effectivity versus creatures of light, being like a fire mixed with unholy water. An interesting note is that, while casting the spell, the users hands become incredibly hot, capable of warping and melting metal if the heat is sustained for long enough. '''Spirit Drain: '''A versatile soul draining rune. It's highly impractical to use through normal means, as it requires a table of some sort and several minutes of preperation of blood runes before it could even be activated, but is highly effective once activated. Simply place the sacrifice willing test subject above the table, say the magic words, and insert your now non-corpeal hand into their bodies and drain their soul. Depending on how long the mage holds their grip changes the effect. If the drain is maintained for short periods of time, only excess energy is drained from the host, of which will be regenerated quickly, normally in about a day. If held for long enough, however, the drain will start absorbing the spirit itself, transferring years of the host's life to the mage. If held for even longer, the entire spirit will eventually be absorbed, giving the mage the host's entire life's energy, expanding their lifespan by however many years were left in the spirit. All very nice things for the mage, however it goes without saying that if the entirety of one's spirit is drained, the person will die and be sealed from any and all necromantic revivals. '''Spirit Steal: '''Spirit stealing is very much similar to draining, with the primary difference being that you are, as the procedure describes, removing the spirit from it's normal, fleshy home, and binding it to a new home, often a soul crystal specifically made for housing a soul. In order to steal a soul, you follow the same steps as the spirit drain technique, only rather than maintaining your hold on the spirit within the person and draining it there, you are to rip it out of the person, maintaining your grip on the writhing soul, and binding it quickly into the crystal. If it was a success, you managed to secure a spirit for your own usage. Drain it remotely and quickly, place it in a construct, or manipulate the power in some other way, the spirit of a sentient creature is immensely useful...